


Dietary Supplement

by Raion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: But He Gets Better, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, FixitFic, Friendship, Gen, Hide is the best big brother ever, Kimi is a genius, Nishiki is a jerk, Saving the World, Science, best friends save the world, bigbrohide, ghoulsbeinggood, hide is an anime geek, mainly platonic relationships, shuu is scary, smoothiediet, touka and kaneki and hide are best buds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raion/pseuds/Raion
Summary: Where there is Hide, there is hope. And this weird idea that Kaneki is not a monster, just a kid who needs to go on a smoothie diet and watch more Full Metal Alchemist. And Kaneki hopes this might actually work. Based on Research and Smoothies by Timeless tears with permission. Wonderful piece, read it if you have time.Canon typical warnings.First written on Wattpad under a different username.





	1. prologue

Ch 0

Cool, burning. The air in his lungs burns like an arctic blaze. Yet when said lungs deflate, the ache in his ribs pushes him to inhale again.

It feels like this goes on an eternity, frigid burn and sharp sears coming in turns, before he can sense anything beyond it. The first thing to catch his attention is the heavy feeling in all of his limbs. It’s kin to sleeping under a mountain of clouds. Heavy, but not crushing.

But there is something important. Something he has to push the mountain away for. It seems like an eternity before the muscles controlling his eyelids have the strength to contract; granting him a blurred panorama. Grey shapes and white blurs swim laps around him.

Blinking doesn’t help but soon he is aware of another sense more willing to reveal his surroundings. From beside his head, the telltale annoyance of a heart monitor whirred and beeped in soothing pattern. 

Somehow, despite the pain and dizziness, he recognizes what the pattern stands for. He’s safe. Rize can’t get him here. It’s this thought that sends Kaneki slipping into the darkness waiting patiently on the edge of his vision....

 

Strong vitals, good brain activity. Marvelous. Akihiro Kanou could not have chosen a better candidate if he had the chance.

No living relatives, so no chance for unwanted exposure too early into the process of legitimization. Not overwhelmingly fit, but not obese or frail, either. The results would be fairly easy to measure with such an average physique. A perfect variable. 

And so far, a success. Although there had been some resistance from the subject’s immune system upon initial introduction, medication had quickly suppressed any defense. Even now, the ghoul organs were adapting to a new host, becoming more deeply ensconced within the form of Ken Kaneki. His RC cells were already rising from their previously low count. 

Upon glancing up again for more vital information to scribble onto his clipboard, Dr. Kanou froze as he glanced and the subject. While there was virtually no change- the subject was much too weak after such an invasive surgery- there was an important difference that had Kanou’s lips curling up. Kaneki’s eyes were open. One gray. One red.

Kanou held the smile in place as he continued writing on his clipboard when the eyes closed. A perfect candidate indeed.

 


	2. Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out

Ch 1

Kaneki stared in the mirror. He couldn’t understand how he could look this way. So normal. Like he wasn’t skipping meals. Like he could actually taste and eat again. 

Kaneki was starving, he knew he should be starving. But, he wasn’t even very hungry. And food tasted like crap. Literally in some cases. 

Yet, his body didn’t reflect it. His cheeks were soft and round, that baby fat he hadn’t been able to shake in puberty still hanging on. His eyes were bright and clear, though distressed. His lips were un-chapped and lightly pink. He was healthy. Starving, yet healthy. 

How could this be?

The television hummed still in the other room. He had turned it on this morning while getting ready- in a house alone, background noise staved off a lot of loneliness or the occasional bout of depression. 

Frowning, Kaneki went to turn it off. If he wasn’t listening to it there was no point in letting it run the power bill up. However, when Kaneki saw the contents of the program, he stopped. 

A month ago, he would never give much credence to this kind of show. It would have been far from him, some other place or person. But after the incident with Rize, ghouls weren’t a myth of some other district. They weren’t the boogie man that only came out for naughty boys and girls who refused to eat their greens. They were real. And they were close.

So he watched, with a morbid curiosity and a small bit of learned self-preservation. Knowledge was power, right?

He came to regret this decision a few hours later at the expense of his previously meticulous apartment. There were food packets on the floor and on every flat surface, milk and other liquids were spilled haphazardly around, and the bathroom would need to be mopped where he hadn’t been able to make it to the toilet after he tried eating the ice-cream. So far, he had yet to find anything he could actually eat. Even foods he had absolutely loved before, now made his stomach churn just thinking about them.

He was standing in the hallway observing all the mess, when a noise broke him from his horrified reverie. It was his cell phone, forgotten on the living room table during his temporary insanity. Taking a few steps closer, Kaneki could see the caller id was Hide. He picked up the phone and his thumb hovered over the touch screen. He swiped right, ignoring the call.

Hide couldn’t see him like this. He couldn’t be allow to know. If Kaneki somehow got Hide involved it wouldn’t do Hide any good. And if Kaneki was consistently more of a burden than a boon, Hide would leave him and be friends with someone else. Someone with more to give back in return for company. It had happened with others before.

And Kaneki couldn’t lose Hide. Hide was like the sun, bright and full of life. Fierce and brave, Hide was the exact opposite of Kaneki, who was quiet and shy like the moon. Hide was also exactly what Kaneki needed in his life. To balance out the empty feeling in his chest that took over after Mom died.

Hide was the best brother/friend Kaneki could ask for. And Kaneki knew that Hide could just as easily be lost. 

Kaneki couldn’t scare him with this. Couldn’t depend on him to chase this boogie man away with his shining smile and sunny attitude. This monster didn’t live in the closet, it lived inside of him.

Even now, Kaneki could feel a dull pang of hunger, and if his theory was right, then Hide coming over was the exact opposite of a good thing. 

So, for the rest of the day, Kaneki turned off his phone. It’s not like anyone else would call him and if he answered the phone to Hide, Hide would be able to tell something was wrong before Kaneki could say, “ithinkimaghoul.” Hide was uncanny like that.

So, Kaneki sat silently, his silent phone beside him on the soft carpet, a sharp knife laid innocently in front of him. He had a choice to make.

 

* * *

 

Hide scowled down at his phone as the call went to voicemail for the nth time. Kaneki must have turned his phone off. Typical little brother. Trying to hide something. Well, not for long!

That’s right.. Kaneki was Hide’s little brother. Kaneki was a brother that Hide’s parents were unaware of, but he was.

See, this all started when Hide was little. Hide lived in a large family as the youngest child. Hide had seven older brothers, the younger his senior by four years. Hide was the recipient of mush teasing, noogies, and hugs growing up. He was even perhaps a little spoiled, he supposed. As he grew up, he noticed that just as much as he loved to be the baby of the family, his older brothers seemed to have just as much fun caring for him. So much that on thanksgiving, when they listed what they were most thankful for that whole year, each of them answered with, “my little brother(s)”. 

Well, that decided it. When Hide was the wise age of almost five, he knew what he wanted for his birthday. A little brother. Hide wanted in on some of that older brother action. 

When he told his mother that, she laughed and asked, “You don’t want to keep being the baby?”

He repeated his wish and she laughed some more, before returning to kneading the bread she was baking. However, it soon became apparent that he was at least semi-serious when he continued repeating the same request over and over again. His parents laughed and smiled indulgently while his older brothers tickled him in response.

On his birthday, he got a dog. She was eight weeks old, golden retriever and already house broken with the gentlest, most playful attitude.  

Hide hated her. He scowled all day on his birthday, no matter how much his parents or brothers tried to cajole him into being a ‘good boy’. There were toys, a collar, and a nice doggie bed that came with her. He wouldn’t touch them. His parents took excited pictures of him and his new puppy, but at the end of the day, Hide turned to his mother and asked, “Can i trade the dog for a little brother?”

His mother’s smile strains- poor woman of forty-seven years wants no more babies- and she laughs like he’s said something funny.

Except, it’s not funny when he asks the same thing at Easter. At Valentine’s day. At thanksgiving, he says he would be more ‘thankfuller’ for a new baby brother. And he asks again at Christmas.

So, naturally, when Hide finds a little dark haired waif crying on the playground that says his Mommy is dead, he thinks that God has answered his prayers. 

And they had been inseparable ever since, Hide had made sure of it. He pitched a fit until his parents enrolled him in Kaneki’s class and the rest is history.

And Kaneki was an adorable little brother. Always shy with his head stuck in a book. It was really fun, getting him to branch out and try new things. Like- although this is not a very good example- that date a few weeks ago. It really didn’t end well- hearing Kaneki was in the hospital had sent Hide into an absolute panic of 5 year old-didnt-want-a-puppy proportions- but it was Kaneki’s first date! 

Kaneki was obviously growing and flourishing under his older brother’s tutelage. Hide could preen with pride, except, now it was two steps forward, one step back. Because Kaneki was trying to hide something from him.

Honestly, hadn’t Kaneki learned not to hide things from Big Brother the last time? Hide will find out. 

The light in front of Hide turned green, indicating it was time to walk and he strode forward with confident strong paces.

It only took a few more minutes to make it to Kaneki’s apartment complex. Hide decided to give Kaneki the shadow of a doubt and knocked on the door. The guy’s phone may just be dead. 

When there is no answer, Hide pulls out his spare key. He’d argued his way into one after Kaneki had caught mono and been too sick to walk to the hospital or answer the door. If Hide hadn’t called one of his bros to pick the lock, Kaneki may not have been able to get to the hospital in time.

As he opened the door, he is surprised to see Kaneki with his back turned to him, arms wrapped around his thin torso in a self defensive gesture. When Kaneki turns around, his eyes are red rimmed and tears are still fresh on his cheeks. Kaneki never cries. Ever. When they met being one of the few exceptions. 

“Ok, Kaneki, what’s wrong?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was done, the decision was made. Kaneki couldn’t- shouldn’t- live as a ghoul. Even if he didn’t end up consuming human flesh, it would leave him starving. He would be manic, wild with hunger- there would be no controlling him. He could- would- hurt people. He might even hurt Hide.

There wasn’t anything else for it. There wasn’t anyone he could go to for help, Kaneki had never heard of this happening before so there would be no quick fix for this situation, and he dared not go back to the hospital. If they did this, then they could do worse, surely. 

So, he had to die. For the sake of himself and those around him. He repeated this to himself as he raised the blade up above his head. It was a good blade, a sharp, broad butcher’s knife. His favorite, he sharpened it this morning. It would do the job well.

Gathering all of his courage, Kaneki plunged the blade toward his vulnerable belly, soft skin defenseless. His eyes were closed, but they flew open at the resounding screech. There was no pain as he lifted the knife to his face and stared. The innocent kitchen knife would never again serve its purpose; the impact with his skin had warped it irrevocably into a spiral pattern.

He would have stared at the blade in awe- and mounting terror- had he not been interrupted but the firm knocking on the door.

Hide. It could be no other. Kaneki didn’t have other people who would be willing to check up on him.

Kaneki’s eyes flashed to the knife in his hand. He had to hide it. Hide would not be pleased with Kaneki’s attempt at self harm. The one time and only time Kaneki had tried self harm, Hide had been furious. Upon seeing the row of neat pink scars running up Kaneki’s arm, Hide had promptly kidnapped him in a never ending spend the night. 

For weeks, Hide was constantly by Kaneki’s side. He made Kaneki realize that even if he didn’t put very much stock in his own life, there were plenty of people that put stock in it for him. Even if he didn’t want to live for himself, on those days where he found himself bereft of the will to get out of bed, he had to live for others. To leave the with an angry, painful hole in their hearts would be cruel and wrong. It was better to live for them to be able to fill that hole. To fill it with joy, love, and peace. Even if Kaneki could offer people nothing else, he could give them that.

And here Kaneki had tried to rip that hole into their souls deliberately. Guilt washed over him even as he rushed to slide the ruined knife under the couch cushions. There had been a good reason, but it wouldn’t be good enough in the wrath of Hide. But, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He turned around as the door opened, arms wrapped around himself in a self hug. He knew his eyes were still puffy and red from his spilled tears as he lifted them to meet Hide’s.

“Okay, Kaneki, what’s wrong?”

Kaneki opened his mouth- after forcing his suddenly paper dry mouth to swallow- and answered, “I think I’m a ghoul.”

Hide stared at Kaneki before walking into the apartment and shutting the door. “Umm, buddy, you know you don’t just wake up a ghoul, right?”

Hide started picking up some of the trash, Kaneki was bound to be horrified by the state of his house when he calmed down.

“Yes, I mean, no, I- Rize was a ghoul.”

Hide jerked his head around so fast, he swore he had whiplash.

“What?!”

Kaneki nodded shakily. His red rimmed eyes seemed even more frantic now. “She was a ghoul, and they used her organs in the operation, andnowI’monetoo! AndHide,whatdoIdo?!”

Kaneki’s knuckles were white against his long-sleeve shirt where he gripped his arms in manic intensity. He could feel the breath racing in his lungs, a quick whish-whoosh that left him chilled and dizzy. If it had been a normal day, he would already be secluding himself in a quiet corner with a distracting book to wait out the anxiety, but this was important and he was so scared. So very terrified. Cause he was dangerous now and the last person alive to care for him was in the same room as him. Unarmed. 

Hide’s eyes widened as he darted forward to pull Kaneki to the couch. “Whoah! Hey, slow down.  You’re okay. It’s over. Come on! It’s not that bad, just slow down and let’s figure this out, okay?”

Hide pasted on a reassuring smile, watching as Kaneki’s eyes lost their hollow, dead look and his breathing slowed. Little brother panic averted.

Kaneki sniffed, holding back tears as he thought about everything. “It started after the surgery. I was doing fine and they put me back on food. But, I couldn’t eat any of it. It tasted foul. The nurses said it could be a temporary side effect of stress, cause sometimes that makes people’s taste change for a little while. But even when I got released, I couldn’t eat anything. I ignored it because I wasn’t hungry anyways. But, when we went to Big Girl’s, it changed. I felt hungry again, but I still couldn’t eat the burger, Hide. And... And.. When I was walking home... The people smelled good.”

Kaneki took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I- I’m a monster now Hide.”


	3. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never realized this was so short until I reposted it here. Next chapter will be longer

Ch2

 

Through his blurry eyes, Kaneki could see Hide sit stock still beside him. Then he started laughing, deep belly laughs that would have pulled a small, meek smile from Kaneki if it were any other day.

“Oh, ha, ha... That’s great Kaneki! Really! Ha, ha! You? A monster? Yeah, right! You couldn’t hurt a fly if you tried, buddy.”

Hide reached out to Kaneki, to hug or comfort, but Kaneki jerked away as though burned, his eyes widening until the white was completely visible on all sides of the iris. “N-no!” He cried, pulling further away on the couch, his scrawny legs curling into his chest- yet another barrier between Hide and himself.

“I’ll hurt you! Stay away!”

Hide sighs. Here we go again. “Com’on buddy. It’s gonna be okay, you’ll see.”

Hide carefully scooted closer to Kaneki, letting him see him as he got closer, like cornering a frightened animal. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s shaking, bony shoulders. Resting his chin on Kaneki’s shoulder, Hide wrapped his arms around his friend’s back.

“Oh, hush. You’re gonna be fine. See? You’re okay. I’m okay. Now we just have to work this out.”

Kaneki let out a sob against Hide’s shoulder as the dam broke. Like a flood, he let the stress and fear pour out. “I don’t want to hurt anyone! But I can’t eat anything and I’m getting hungry. I can’t do this Hide! I can’t, I can’t! I don’t want to hurt anyone! I can’t!”

Hide waited patiently for the words to run out and the tears to dry. He ran his hand down Kaneki’s back in smooth, repetitive strokes as Kaneki choked out the last few sobs. For a small eternity the two froze in silent comfort, like a safe haven to the storm. Slowly, Kaneki pulled away from Hide, wiping his blurry eyes on his soft sweater sleeve.

Kaneki lowered his eyes to stare into his lap, somehow he still found the energy to be numbly embarrassed, even after his day. “What do we do?”

The words sounded hollow, like the soul had been ripped right out of them, like guts from a turkey. 

Across from him, Hide shifted on his knees to a more comfortable position. “Well,” Hide said, “Now, we sleep, and in the spirit of good college students everywhere, we leave it to tomorrow by rite of procrastination.”

Kaneki blinked and frowned. That reminded him. “Hide, you finished your Literacy Narrative, right?”

Hide grinned, content with the subject change as he hefted himself off the couch. “I had a surprise crisis, I’m sure Mrs. Schrock will understand. My best friend almost died.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes, “And, I’m sure you’ll understand when she gives you a drop or flop grade.”

Kaneki pushed himself to his feet, as he started gathered the living room throws together. Hide would need a pallet to sleep on. He obviously wasn’t heading home now. It was 11 O’clock at night. There was no way Kaneki was sending him out this late- especially not after Rize, not after Kaneki knew better.

“Let your mom know you’re staying over,” Kaneki told Hide as he began to carefully layer the blankets against the carpeted floor. Not that it would matter- Hide slept like a hurricane, kicking and rolling like a bull in his sleep. Now that the two were older, sleep-overs could not include double floor pallets- last time, Hide gave Kaneki a black eye in his sleep.

“’Kay,” muttered Hide, always tapping away at his phone. 

Soon, night time preparations were complete, pallet made and cot-futon pulled out beside it.

The moonlight peeked through the window, a shy visitor dancing on the faces of her hosts. She glowed softly, turning pale skin silver and tan skin white. Hide glanced over to see Kaneki almost asleep, the last tendrils of consciousness clinging to the lashes of his slowly lowering eye lids. 

“Hey, Kaneki, are you awake?” 

Hide couldn’t help but grin a little as Kaneki turned the flattest, most sarcastic look full-throttle on Hide. Unfortunately, Hide was immune after being subjected to it more than a few times.

“Goodnight, Kaneki,” Hide whispered before he turned his face into the other side of the pillow. 

As Hide drifted away on night’s gilded longboat, he thought he heard Kaneki’s whispered response.

 

“Goodnight, Aniki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are more chapters on wattpad. You can look up the book name or you can look up my author name. Dragon-Courage. Thanks for the views. Also, can anyone help me tag this better? I'm not great at it. And feel free to suggest chapter names, I was too lazy to come up with meaningful ones.


	4. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just skip this part and find out for yourself.

Ch 3 

It was 72 degrees Fahrenheit, sunny and warming up gently for an early fall day. The breeze was slight, yet refreshing. The birds were singing, joggers were jogging, and the world was right.

The world was right, outside of the apartment with a human and a half-ghoul inhabiting it. While the half-ghoul was still sleeping, the human was wide awake and frowning. His world was not right. It was un-right. Very, very un-right.

In his hands, he clutched a knife. It was broad with serrated edges. Very sharp, very good knife. It was also bent in a way that rendered it entirely useless. 

Hide knew this knife was Kaneki’s favorite. He saw him using it to chop carrots not two weeks ago. The blade was strong and sturdy with a lifetime warranty backed by a famous brand name. It shouldn’t be possible to ruin it, and in such a way! There wasn’t anything in the apartment capable of using the kind of force needed to bend the steel. Not without incurring significant damage. And Hide had checked.

So, what had been strong enough to push the knife? Or force the tip back in on itself?

Hide knew of only one possible answer and it was sleeping in on the futon. But, his mind shied away from the prospect. Surely not again... Kaneki had been doing so good... No signs of serious depression in months.

Behind his seat at the kitchen table, Kaneki was beginning to stir- his toes were twitching and his breathing was becoming lass automated. Time to find out for sure.

As gray eyes fluttered open, Hide fingered the curved side of the blade once more before setting it down on the table. Time to wake up little brother. And hopefully put his fear to rest, one way or another.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaneki woke slowly, fading into the awareness of morning sun painting his eyelids a soft pink. The rays felt warm on his exposed cheek, almost like a mother’s kiss, and Kaneki was sorely tempted to drift and doze off. He had this feeling he really didn’t want to remember life today.

Which reminded him why he wanted to ignore life. Crap. 

And that Hide was over and if he didn’t get up soon would be trying to cook- and that would make life even worse. He really didn’t feel like paying the landlord for a fire hazard fee at the moment.

Kaneki opens his eyes and sits up slowly, letting the stiffness in his limbs diffuse before looking around. Hide was at the kitchen table looking at his hands with a frown. This act alone has the hairs on the back of Kaneki’s neck standing up. That was an angry big brother.

Kaneki was tempted to lay back down and pretend he was asleep. Hide didn’t seem to have noticed him yet. However the logical part of his brain reminded him that no matter what time he woke up at, Kaneki would still incur Hide’s wrath. Might as well get it over with. ... Yikes...

Kaneki pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the lingering stiffness arcing though the soles of his feet. Hide, despite having surely heard Kaneki, didn’t look up or greet him. As he walked closer, Kaneki could see why. 

The knife lay innocently on the table in front of Hide, hiding the desperation and fear that it had once been wielded with. Kaneki silently cursed himself for forgetting about it. He’d meant to throw it out as soon as Hide was gone, no harm no foul. It looked a little to late for that now.

Hide slowly and intentionally lifted his eyes form his folded hands on the tabletop to meet Kaneki’s stormy grays. Kaneki shivered as he felt death stare him down. Hide was a ball of sunshine every day of the week, but when he got mad- you knew the crap had hit the fan.

Kaneki slowly pulled out a chair, watching Hide carefully for any type of objection or aggression. As he sat down, Kaneki braved a smile at Hide. His attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably when Hide’s eyebrows drew closer in a scowl as his frown deepened.

“G-good morning,” Kaneki tried for a casual greeting.

“Good morning, Kaneki.” Hide replied smoothly, no tone or inflection.

Silence reigned for a few seconds more before Hide used his words to pounce.

“What happened to your knife? My mom just gave it to you last Christmas.”

Kaneki swallowed. He couldn’t lie- he was awful at it and Hide would Know- but he couldn’t tell the truth either. 

“It bent..” Kaneki tried to resist. Maybe if he kept Hide from the truth long enough, Hide would get bored and give up?

“No, duh, Sherlock. How?”

“Uhhh,” Kaneki paled. Maybe the truth was best? “I-I bent it.”

Hide lifted a pale eyebrow. “You bent it? How?”

Kaneki winced, Hide’s voice was hard, tempered steel. Kaneki hoped he didn’t get cut open. “I- I,” Kaneki tried to swallow, but his throat had swallowed the Sahara. “I- Sepuku.”

Kaneki ducked his chin against his collarbone, he fought the urge to tremble. The hair on the crown of his head prickled, feeling the weight of Hide’s eyes. For a moment, a precious moment, there was silence.

“Why?!?” Hide’s voice rang out loudly in the early morning quiet. He was angry, so angry.

“Why, again? Kaneki, we’ve been over this! There are people who care if you live or die or not! I care! My parents care! You’ve got a good life, and you’re finally away from your crazy aunt. I thought you wanted to live?”

Hide looked so upset. Kaneki felt part of himself die inside. He caused that. Because of his stupid stuff going on! Why did his troubles always hurt the people he was closest to? He was such a leech.

Hide’s face softened from anger to sorrow.

“Kaneki, you know being part.. part whatever doesn’t change anything, right? You’re still you. And you still need to live. I would still care and be very upset if you died.”

Kaneki kept lowered his eyes again. Shame curled in the pit of his gut.

“I know,” he uttered.

Hide’s voice grew even more distraught, Kaneki didn’t dare to look up at his friend’s face.

“Then, why? If you know, why would you do this? You have a life, future, people who love you!”

Hide was yelling now, and when Kaneki looked up, his eyes were yelling too. It made a small part of him tremble, that frightened, lonely, abandoned part of him that yearned for a family more than life in his veins. He hated upsetting Hide. Upsetting Aniki. 

This part of him, this desperate-to-please-as-long-as-you-love-me part of him shook in fear and pain, because if you want family that bad, you do not take negative reactions well.

Kaneki shouted back, desperate to be understood, to- as he saw it- earn back his family. To not be shunned, discarded, abused, forgottenabandonedhatedignored again.

“That’s exactly why!”

Silence greedily reclaimed lost ground in the tiny apartment.

Hide looked confused, eyebrows coming together over his concerned eyes.

“What?”

Kaneki felt a sob building in his throat. He tried to swallow it back as he replied, but he wasn’t entirely successful, his voice rang out higher than normal.

“I can’t hurt you. If I’m a ghoul, that means I eat people.”

Hide tried to smile.

“Didn’t we talk about this last night? We’ll fix it, it’ll be fine. I always did say I would help you bury a body if need be.”

Kaneki could feel the hysteria rising further, like a cold flame lit in his gut that would not be extinguished. The first tears gathered in his eyes.

“No,” Kaneki sobbed. “You don’t get it! I’m a ghoul, I’ll hurt you.”

Hide laughed and Kaneki wanted to slap some sense into him. He just didn’t get it!

“Chill, bro! As if I would let you. Besides, even if you did take a chunk out of me, it’s not that big a deal! I mean, if you’re hungry, and you’ll starve to death, then I would rather you live.”

Rather than calming Kaneki, this distressed him further. His shoulders shook and the tears wouldn’t stop.

“No!!” He seemed between screaming and sobbing. “A life where I have to hurt you to live isn’t one I want!”

Kaneki wrenched himself out of the chair and away from Hide. His steps were unsteady as he tried to maneuver through blurry vision.He threw himself into a corner across the room. Kaneki buried his head into his bony knees and wrapped his arms around them, trying in vain to control his shaking.

Hide rose from the table as soon a Kaneki fled from it. That had obviously been the wrong thing to say. Hide had been going for jest and trying to ease Kaneki’s worries, but apparently he had hit a little too close to home with what Kaneki was really going on.

Hide was quick to follow Kaneki and wrap him up in a hug- albeit awkward from how Kaneki had tried to press himself into the wall.

Kaneki only shook harder.

“Hey, I was kidding, that’s never going to happen. We’re not gonna let it come to that. We’re going to fix this. Somehow, some way. Maybe we can go back to the hospital and-”

“NO! I can’t go back, I don’t know what they might do to me!”

“Okay, okay, we won’t go back to the hospital. It’s fine, It’s fine. We’ll just try something else. Maybe we can find something else you can eat. Something humans don’t know about. We’ll find a way.”

“How?! How are we going to figure out the answer to something that’s been going on for decades, Hide? We’re broke college kids!”

“Oh, come on, don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure we can find something. Just you wait and see. There is still a life worth living.”

Kaneki let out a final sniff as he lifted his head from the shelter of his knees. His eyes are puffy and red around the sides. His cheeks are shiny with the moisture of his tears.

“Are you sure?”

Hide smiled, he would do anything for his cute little brother. 

“You bet! You and I are going to graduate college and be successful millionaires yet, bud!”

Kaneki frowned.

“If- if- we can’t do this, you have to promise not to let me hurt you.”

“Pffffttt! You couldn’t hurt me if-”

“Hide!”

“Okay, okay, I promise. But, it’s not gonna come to that. We’re gonna beat this. I know it. We’re going to change the world, Kaneki!”

 

And indeed they would.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story as a fix-it, because the author is determined to break my heart with where current plot is headed. Also, Wattpad has more chapters on it, so if you want to read more, head there and give me views.  
> Also, this is the Prologue chapter, expect the next ones to be much longer.


End file.
